Mera Mera no Mi (Flame Flame Fruit)
The Mera Mera no Mi is a Logia type God Fruit. This fruit enables the user to become a Flame Human, and control fire. This devil fruit grants 4 skills alongside 1 passive and 1 transportation move. Summary The Mera Mera no Mi grants the user the ability to wield and control flames. This gives the person 4 abilities, as well as a basic attack and transportation method.Typically used by beginners and those that are mid-game. Basic Combat The Mera Mera no Mi lets the user have enhanced combat. Punching while having this fruit equipped makes your fists be aflame. These fists alongside all further attacks dealt do 1/6 of the persons devil fruit level as damage. If the basic combat is used consecutively, then every 4th punch will cause an explosion in front of the user, knocking the user backwards and upwards, and any enemies hit away from the user. Skills The Mera Mera no Mi has 4 total skills and abilities. These include Flame Erupt, Flame Gun, Flame Fist, and Flame Bomb. Flame Erupt This attack is well known in the One Piece anime as "Flame Commandment: Fire Pillars!". The attack of this basically causes the user to turn into flames, and causes a large pillar of flames to appear on top of the user. Additionally, fire will be spouting out in a water hose fashion; up and outwards from the user. Flame Gun The user will aim their hands at the players mouse, and flames will spout out in the shape of fireballs at the target area. This attack can be used indefinitely until the user's power bar runs out. The locations hit by the flaming balls will explode on impact. Flame Fist The user will aim and shoot a large fireball that is meant to be a fist at the direction of the mouse. The place that is hit by this attack will explode violently, sometimes causing the screen to shake. This attack is a massive AoE one, as it can cover a fourth of Skypiea. Flame Bomb This attack is well known at "Dai Enkai" or "Flame Emperor". The user simply shoots a large ball of flames at the target location, and this will cause massive AoR damage. Additionally, there is a chance of whatever being hit gets the flame effect, and will burn. Passive Abilities These abilities are able to be activated without a keybind, and are a benefit to the user. Flight The user of the Mera Mera no Mi will be able to fly up into the sky for however long their power bar lasts. This can be activated by simply double tapping space. This ability can be troublesome whilst trying to use rokushiki. Intangibility This ability is shared by all Logia. Mera Mera no Mi cannot be touched by anyone who does not have Armament Haki active, or does not use a fruit. All attacks that aren't fruit attacks or armament attacks will have no effect, as the user will be inflated into flames to simply evade the hits.